1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wear caused by the drive chain of a motorcycle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of a motorcycle, the drive chain in passing over a pair of sprockets is frequently in a slack condition and in such condition engages or slaps against adjacent structural elements carried by the frame of the cycle. It is desirable to provide means to prevent the sprocket chain from causing wear and particularly the wear of an adjacent starter motor housing.
Various means have been employed to prevent a motorcycle drive chain from causing wear of other parts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,582 to Wood, a chain guide is provided disposed about the chain. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,606 to Scalise, apparatus is provided to keep the drive chain in a taut condition to prevent engagement with adjacent surface areas. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,236 to Burton, a shroud is provided covering a sprocket and the chain thereabouts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,250 to King, a chain tensioning device is provided to prevent the chain from becoming slack as the slack portion of the chain engages and causes wear of adjacent parts.
It is desirable to have a simpler, more easily installed device to prevent chain wear than is present in the prior motorcycle art.